Salad
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Yogurt |paired2 = |fa1 = Rabbert |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Pumpkin Muffin |food type = Fast Food |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Present |cn name = 蔬菜沙拉 |personality = Cowardly |height = 164cm/ 5ft.4in. |likes1 = Yogurt |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Casey Mongillo |cvjp = Hanae Natsuki |cvcn = Weng Yuan (翁媛) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=I can also protect people's health~ |bio=A soft and cute youngster. He isn't very courageous and can always be found hiding in the shadows. He doesn't like to talk with others and doesn't like it when his feelings get hurt. |food introduction=Love it or hate it! Salad is the type of recipe that adults love and children hate. However, eventually, everyone likes them. |power = 1374 |atk = 28 |def = 36 |hp = 335 |crit = 394 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 632 |acquire = *Summoning *Hard Stages (3-2, 7-2, 11-3, 15-3, 19-2, 23-3, 27-3, 29-2, 33-3, 35-1) *Airship |events = *Daily Sign In (Oct. 2019) |normaltitle = Blessing in Disguise |normal = Salad drops out of the basket and flies off to feed the friendly target with the lowest current health point percentage, restoring 35 health points per second over 3 seconds. |energytitle = Runaway Vegetable |energy = Salad unleashes one's hidden potential, increasing the attack power of all friendlies by 3 points for 5 seconds, with 50% probability of increasing the critical rate of all friendlies by 20 points over 5 seconds. |name = |contract = Oh, then, it's here? You're Master Attendant? Oh, then, I will take good care of you. |login = Master Attendant, you've arrived at last. Finally, I no longer need to worry~ |arena = Master Attendant, you've arrived~ |skill = I... I don't fear you. |ascend = Oh, I'm rather happy. |fatigue = I'm a little bit tired. Master Attendant, can I rest against your shoulder? |recovering = I slept really well, I feel like my energy has returned. |attack = Let's go. Having you here means I have nothing to fear. |ko = Oh! So scary... |notice = The food is ready, quickly go and give it to the staff. |idle1 = How frightful, why do i need to stay here by myself? Master Attendant where are you? |idle2 = I can also protect people's health~ |interaction1 = Ah! You made me jump! What are you doing standing behind me? Don't scare me like that. |interaction2 = Master Attendant, will the fight be quite terrible? You'll always stay with me, right? |interaction3 = I can't stand the heat, it always sucks away my motivation. |pledge = Ma...Master Attendant, I... er... please, let me prepare mentally! Well... please, stay with me! |intimacy1 = Ma...Master Attendant, but... but... er... |intimacy2 = I always feel safe when you're by my side. Master Attendant... you're not going to leave me, are you? |intimacy3 = Hahahaha! My belly hurts from laughing! When I'm with you, Master Attendant, I'm so happy! |skin = Mummy |skin quote = In, in that case, I, I'll, if, if you're out of treats, I'll play a trick! I'll make Mischief! |skin acquire = Skin Shop |skin 2= Opportune Tunes |skin quote 2= One, two, the music follows me like you do, little bunny. Doesn’t it seem so joyful? |skin acquire 2= TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}